Optical cables can be implemented in applications in which data is communicated between host systems. For example, a first host system may transmit data to a second host system via the optical cable. Optical connectors may be attached to the ends of the optical cable to provide a mechanical coupling between the ends of the optical cable and the corresponding host systems. The optical connectors generally include a set of pins that interface with complementary pins or receivers in a receiver of the host system.
Dimensions of optical connectors are decreasing in size while at the same time the amount of data communicated through the optical connectors is increasing. In some designs, the reduction in size dictates relative positions of components included in the optical connectors. The relative positions may reduce the ability to reliably transfer data through the optical connectors.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.